


Interrupted

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Friends with Benefits [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc gets jealous when an ambassador pays attention to Beverly and Beverly has a delicious naughty streak...





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> You can slot this in basically anywhere during the series/their time on the Enterprise D (or E, I suppose)

The events of the previous night played over again in Beverly’s head as she slowly woke up in the Captain’s bed, warm and comfortable in his arms.  She smiled to herself.  Who knew that all it took was slight interest from someone else to get her Captain to respond?  They had been doing this ridiculous dance around each other for years – since her husband had died under his command, and probably even before then too if she was honest. But when the Ambassador the _Enterprise_ was escorting had asked Beverly to dance at the welcome dinner and had let his had roam slightly lower than it should have, Jean-Luc had gone green with jealousy and had managed to keep the anger out of his voice as he broke in to dance with Beverly. 

Jean-Luc hated dancing, but despite that, he was actually quite good at it and as he spun her away from the Ambassador he had whispered into her ear, “I don’t like seeing you with other men.”  Beverly had tilted her head and lightly bit his ear when she replied,  ”Then do something about it.”  Jean-Luc had closed his eyes and let out a low moan only she could hear while the hand on her waist gripped her a little tighter as he whispered back “As soon as we can make our goodbyes...come back to my quarters with me?”  Beverly had only smiled as she nodded her consent.

When the door to Jean-Luc’s quarters slid shut, Beverly had wasted no time and captured Jean-Luc’s lips in a  deep and passionate kiss.  She fumbled for the clasp at the  back of the neck of his dress uniform and grinned in triumph as she finally managed to pluck it open to drag down the zipper. Meanwhile, Jean-Luc was trailing kisses across her chest as his fingers sought out the zip on her dress.  Beverly cried out in frustration and after shoving his dress tunic off, she guided his hand to the concealed zipper at the side.  Jean-Luc dragged the zip down and when her dress pooled on the floor he rested his hands on her waist and pulled back slightly so he could view her.  “Beautiful,” he had breathed out and Beverly had blushed and before she knew it they had finished removing their clothing and Jean-Luc had shyly taken her hand and walked her to his small bedroom.  The rest of their night had been spent making love until they both had fallen into a deep satiated sleep. 

Beverly lazily slid a bare leg across Jean-Luc’s to straddle him as she leaned down to kiss him.  His eyes fluttered open and he grinned, moving his hands to her hips to hold her against him.  She could feel his arousal pressing against her and she gently rolled her hip against his.  He kissed her back “Good morning, my love.”  Beverly was just beginning to lower herself onto him when Jean-Luc’s comm dinged.

 _“Riker to Captain Picard.”_ Jean-Luc groaned around Beverly’s breast he was just beginning to suck on. “What is it, Number One?” 

 _“Sir?  We were wondering if you were alright...you’re late.”_  Beverly grinned  devilishly at Jean-Luc and slowly took him in one inch at a time.  Jean-Luc bit his lip.  “I’m fine, Number One. I’m...ah...taking the morning off.” Beverly began to move, contracting her muscles around him and he closed his eyes, willing his Number One to leave them alone.

_“Sir?”_

“I said I’m fine!  Picard out!” Jean-Luc sat up with Beverly in his lap and thrust into her.  “I suppose we’re about to get a call from your staff next?”  Beverly let out a moan and matched his thrusting.  “Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because my staff know if I’m not in my office, I’m probably with you.”  Jean-Luc’s eyebrows rose, but he continued to match  Beverly’s thrusts with his own and ran his hands up to cup her breasts.  “Not like this, of course...” 

“Mm, of course.  But I think I like this better...”  He took one of her nipples into his mouth and caused her to cry out.  “Oh, me too.” 


End file.
